Roses are Red
by nessabutterfly
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.  Usagi is in a great mood and can't wait to hand out the cards and chocolates she made.


A/N- just a quick fic in honour of the holiday! Hope you all have a sweet day!

"Roses are Red"

Usagi put the finishing touches on her Valentine's cards and tucked them into her school bag. With a yawn, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She loved Valentine's Day and couldn't wait to hand out her cards and chocolates.

The next morning, she heard her alarm clock and reached out to silence it, but caught sight of the supplies from her late-night card crafting. Valentine's Day! She rolled out of bed and dressed quickly, taking the time to add red bows to her odango. She raced down the steps to find her mom making heart-shaped pancakes topped with strawberries. "Mmmm, thanks Mom! Your pancakes are the best!" She kissed her mom on the cheek as she accepted the plate.

"You're up on time, Usagi!" her Mom exclaimed.

Usagi laughed. "Of course; it's Valentine's Day!"

After breakfast, she threw a fuzzy pink coat over her uniform, slipped her feet into her shoes, and raced out the door. Usually she was in no hurry to get to school, but over the past few years, she had learned that Haruna-Sensei handed out chocolates just before the bell rang on Valentine's Day. Last year she had walked into class, five minutes late as usual, and found everyone munching on the sweet treats. But her teacher not only refused to give her any, but sent her out into the hallway as punishment. This year, though, she would get her chocolates!

Usagi did succeed in being early for class, surprising her teacher and her friends. As she munched on her holiday treat, she remarked, "You know, I'd be on time every day if you always gave out chocolate." Her teacher rolled her eyes and went back to the door to greet the rest of her students.

The rest of the day moved a little slower; the other teachers treated the day as any other. Usagi was anxious for school to end so that she could get to the Crown Parlour and hand out the treats she had made. Finally though, the clock did succeed in spinning through the hours, and Usagi was free. She walked together with Ami and Makoto, though she found herself running ahead in her excitement.

Dancing through the doors of the cafe, Usagi ran up to the counter and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Not chocolate?" Motoki asked in surprise at the change in her order.

"No, silly, it's Valentine's Day!" When Motoki only looked more confused, she added, "Strawberry milkshakes are pink. Pink for Valentine's Day." When he finally smiled in understanding, she pulled a small tulle pouch from her bag. There was a little card dangling from pink curling ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day, Motoki!" He smiled and thanked her for the gift before letting her know that he would bring her milkshake to her.

Skipping toward the table, she joined her friends in their usual booth. There, they all exchanged their chocolates. While Valentine's Day is traditionally for girls to give chocolates to boys, the girls had decided to exchange with each other too. After all, you could never have too much chocolate! Usagi had eaten a few of her treats when Motoki delivered her milkshake. She was glad that she had chosen strawberry- it complimented her treats well.

They had been chatting and enjoying their treats for a few minutes when Minako dropped her napkin and leaned over to retrieve it. "Hey Usagi-chan, there's still another bag of chocolates here. Who is it for?"

"Oh, that's just for Mamoru-Baka."

"Why are you giving him chocolates if you don't even like him?" asked Rei with a challenge in her voice.

Usagi shrugged. "It would be rude not to give him any."

Just that moment, the doors of the cafe slid open and Mamoru strolled in, walking straight to the counter and taking his usual spot.

"Well, now's your chance," noted Minako with a sly smile and an elbow in her friend's ribs.

Shyly, Usagi picked up the gift and approached Mamoru at the bar. "I made this for you."

His face registered a look of shock as he accepted the package. "Th- thank-you Usagi." He smiled at her as she turned and went back to her friends. Maybe his secret crush on her was not so hopeless after all. Stifling a sigh, he opened the card and read the message. His smile turned to a scowl. It served him right for all the times he had teased her, but it still stung.

Motoki noticed his abrupt change of mood and asked the cause. Mamoru handed over the card.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

But you're crazy if you think

That I could fall for you."

Stifling a laugh, Motoki could only respond, "Well, you can't say you didn't deserve that one!"


End file.
